Stuck In The Middle
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: Rory’s off to Yale… Sookie’s going to have a baby… Nicole and Luke are still in the process of getting a divorce… and Jess comes back… exactly where does Lorelai fit in all of this?


Author: JavaJunkieAngel

Disclaimer: As all of you know, I don't own Gilmore girls.

Title: Stuck In The Middle

Summary: Rory's off to Yale… Sookie's going to have a baby… Nicole and Luke are still in the process of getting a divorce… and Jess comes back… exactly where does Lorelai fit in all of this?

Pairings: L/L R/J R/? Lorelai/? L/N

--

**Chapter One:**

It'll Still Be Harder 

            Lorelai Gilmore put the rest of her daughter's belongings into her car. She smiled, closed the trunk and turned to Rory. "Sure you got everything?"

Rory smiled and nodded, "We doubled-checked four times."

"Well you can never be _too_ sure."

Rory nodded and walked over to the porch steps, she looked out at the street and at Stars Hollow. "I'm going to miss it here."

Lorelai walked over to Rory and sat next to her. "And we're going to miss you."

Rory looks at her watch and sighs, "I can't believe I have to go…"

"I can't believe you're actually going." 

"Yeah well I have to stop by Hartford."

"Grandparents?"

"I have to say bye to them too."

"No you don't, just leave them a little Hallmark card. They make a card for everything you know."

"Mom."

"Okay, okay. Just take care of yourself okay? I mean college can be a challenge."

"I'm up for challenges." 

"That's my girl." Lorelai said. She hugged Rory and then began to cry a little.

"Mom, remember we promised each other not to cry? It'll make it harder." 

"I know. But even if we do cry or not, it'll still be harder."

"I'm sorry. Listen just calls when you get there and don't let any snobby college kids bother you okay?"

"I know." They hug one more time before Rory goes in her car. She honked once, and drove off. 

--

Coffee was always the thing to cheer up Lorelai; it was something that comforted her though everything. But it just her luck when she arrived at Luke's Diner and found that it was closed. 

"_Great_." She muttered, unhappy. She looked though the door and saw Luke cleaning up. She tapped on the glass and Luke looked up. 

He walked over to her and unlocked the door, "We're _closed_."

"Never stopped me before."

"There's no more coffee, I threw out the last pot."

"What on earth would possess you do such a thing?" Lorelai said, making her way towards the counter. She sat down and put her bag on the counter. "But since I'm your most favorite customer you'll make me a new fresh batch right?"

"I have to clean up." Was Luke's response. Lorelai just gave him a look sighed and muttered, 

"I have to do **everything**."

She walked behind the counter, past Luke and into the kitchen where she took the clean coffee pot, and began to make some coffee. "There, and in the mean time you can give me some pie, that is if you threw _that_ out too." 

"Let me take a guess on why you're so grumpy…" Luke began, slicing a piece of pie for Lorelai and placing it in front of her, "…Rory left, and you're not taking it so well."

"Ding, ding, ding. What do we have for him Charlie?" Lorelai answered sarcastically. She looked down at her piece of pie and sighed, "Everything is just going way too fast I mean it just seemed like yesterday that she was entering school and now she's entering college. But at lease she's near to home you know? –Luke nodded- "and well it's just hard to be away from your best friend. I mean I know Sookie's here and stuff but with her having a baby and stuff, it just feels like everyone's moving on but me."

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is, I mean sure the Inn is on it's way but when it's time for Sookie's delivery and she's going to be staying home with the baby and that just leaves me to handle everything."

"Listen you know that Sookie's behind you every step of the way and that she would never leave you to do things by yourself, now just suck it up eat your pie, and return to that smiling self that everyone loves."

"By everyone… does that include you?"

"Yes. It does, now please stop crying. I hate crying."

--

And that's the end of chapter one, short I know but it's just the beginning!  
  



End file.
